Losing One Close to You
by THE real assistant
Summary: People can only hope that their future are set out in a way they can see, but one day can change that. And for Trucy Wright, that day is today. (T to be safe! Not romance!)


_**(A:N: 'Ello! This is just a little oneshot I thought of posting after I wrote it in my spare time! So, possible spoilers for Apollo Justice and Dual Destinies! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant does not own Ace Attorney, or else she would know more about The Great Ace Attorney game.)**_

"Apollo, we have to go now! Or else Athena will leave without us!" Apollo Justice nodded his head as he raced to the door, his red vest draped across his arm. "I'm coming Trucy, but hiding a man's hairgel doesn't help at all!" Trucy laughed, tipping her hat as she walked outside, shutting the door behind her. "Apollo, when you can't find your hairgel, it doesn't mean we took it..."

Apollo glared at her, his hair drooping slightly. "Alright, just 0.01 percent of the time." She ran towards the stairs, grabbing his arm. "Ugh, Apollo, we don't have time for this! C'mon you slowpoke!" Apollo yelled as he was dragged down the stairs, begging Trucy to stop or they might fall. Which Trucy replies by just rolling her eyes, claiming he was 'just acting older then Daddy'. Nevertheless, both Apollo and Trucy were relieved when they made it down to the lobby to see their coworker, Athena Cykes. "Where have you guys been?"

Trucy jabbed Apollo in the ribs as he bended over, attempting to catch his breath. "Pretty boy here couldn't find his hairgel for awhile." Apollo swatted her hand away, shaking his head. "I do it... *huff* For my own... *huff* Reasons..." Trucy rolled her eyes, watching as Apollo slowly stood back up, then turned to Athena. "Sooo, where are we going again?" Athena took out her phone, looking at it as she replied. "Mr. Wright wanted to meet us at the Wonder Bar, he said he had something important to tell us." Apollo nodded his head, wrapping his vest around his neck like a scarf. "Alright then, well, let's not keep him waiting!" He started walking towards the door, with Athena and Trucy following closely behind. "Polly..?"

Apollo turned to Trucy, who was looking at his vest in confusion. "Why are you wearing your vest like that? It's the middle of summer!" Apollo shrugged, grabbing the ends of his vest as he closed his eyes. "I don't really know... Just a feeling I-"

**"APOLLO!"**

Apollo opened his eyes and looked around, he was unaware that he had walked to the middle of the street. He looked to his left, and saw a car speeding down the road towards him.

_(I'm not going to make it!)_

He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the car to hit him. Instead though, he felt pushed to his right, startling him enough to open his eyes. The person who pushed him made eye contact, and smiled right before the car hit them, slamming the person into the streetlamp a couple feet away. He sat there, and stared at the person in shock before he heard a car door open. A man climbed out, wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. Another person ran up to the man, slamming him on the door and yelling at him.

Apollo didn't care, his eyes were all on the person lying limp next to the streetlamp. He shook his head, and jumped up, running towards the person next to the streetlamp, screaming their name. "TRUCY!"

* * *

"It's not your fault Apollo..." Apollo scowled, leaning back in the hospital chair. "It was Mr. Wright, if I hadn't shut my eyes and walked into that road, she wouldn't have had to push me... She shouldn't even have pushed me!" Phoenix Wright shook his head, walking across the lobby to rest a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "No Apollo, it was that man's fault, if he wasn't texting, he wouldn't have hit Trucy." He chuckled slightly. "And believe me, I think Athena is enforcing that rule so much for him, he'll be to afraid to touch a phone again."

Apollo shook his head, smiling slightly at the thought of his red headed co worker giving him a piece of her mind. But then he frowned, remembering that state Trucy was in now. "It's just... The doctors..."

"Said she'll manage."

"Without some sort of head problem. Remember, they said that something happened to her brain, and that lamppost didn't help!"

"Sir..." A nurse appeared behind Apollo, putting a finger to her lips. "Please be quiet, as to not disturb the patients." Apollo smiled sheepishly, smoothing down his hair spikes for them to only pop back up. "Sorry..." The nurse nodded, turning, but stopped herself. "Wait, are you two responsible for Trucy Wright?" Phoenix and Apollo nodded, thier eyes holding a slimmer of hope. "Yes..."

"Is she okay?!"

Phoenix glared at Apollo as the nurse sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed a chair. "She's fine, but there's a... Complication..." Apollo could already feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. "What's the complication..?" The nurse shook her head, standing up. "Just... Come and see for yourself..."

* * *

Apollo nearly ran into the room, but Phoenix grabbed his shoulder before he could. "Apollo..." Apollo nodded his head, waiting for the nurse to open the door. When she did, she walked in first, clearing her throat. "Miss... There are some people who would like to see you..." The nurse grabbed Apollo and Phoenix's wrist, dragging them inside the room. Apollo nearly cried at what he saw.

Trucy was in the bed, sitting up, in her normal outfit. Her hat was resting on the table next to her, allowing them to see the bandage wrapped around her head. She was stating at her hands, looking at the scratches on them. Phoenix brought a fist to his throat, coughing slightly. "Trucy..." Trucy looked up, and Apollo noticed the amount of emptiness in her usually radiating eyes. "Yes..? Who are you?" Apollo's eyes widen as Phoenix made a gagging sound. Trucy tilted her head to the side as she saw this, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Sir, are you alright?" Apollo grabbed the nurse by her arm, pulling her aside, dragging Phoenix behind him. Phoenix was attempting to gain back his composure, but he could already see the tears streaming down his face. "What is going on?" The nurse took out a clipboard, reading it over.

"Traumatic amnesia, she has traumatic amnesia. It is caused when someones head is struck by a blunt object. Her memorie of herself is fine, but the problem is this..." She set the clipboard down to her side. "In her mind, she never met you two. She doesn't remember how she was raised, just that her name is Trucy, and that she is a magician. The rest to her is all a complete blank..." Apollo allowed himself to cry, feeling tears streaming down his face. "Will she..? Can she...?" The nurse nodded her head, putting on her glasses as she looked at the clipboard. "Yes, she can recover her memories. It will just take awhile, for now, just take her home, try to help her regain memories." Apollo nodded slowly, wiping the tears off his face. "Alright..."

* * *

Apollo sighed as he looked outside the agency window, running a hand through his hair. It has been two days since Apollo and Phoenix first saw Trucy at the hospital, and already there seemed to be no hope.

Immediately after the nurse told Phoenix and Apollo about Trucy's condition, they called Athena. She was overalled shocked and saddened by the fact that Trucy had amnesia, but she still tried to remain optimistic. "She did say she could get her memories back right! Well, let's do it then!"

_(She said can... So, does that mean that we may never get Trucy-)_

"Mr. Justice?" Apollo turned away from the window to face Trucy, who was looking at him in worry. "Are you alright..?" He despised her calling him 'Mr. Justice' instead of Apollo, he hated how different she was. She wasn't outgoing, but shy. She rarely spook to him, and only did if to ask questions. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his mind. He forced a smile on his face as he turned to her, nodding. "I-I'm fine Trucy, I'm fine..."

Apollo wasn't expecting what happened next.

For the first time since her amnesia, Trucy's eyes lit up, showing an expression besides fear. She slammed Apollo's desk with both of her hands. "No, you're not. If you were it would have been louder!" Apollo scowled, shaking his head as he picked up the paper. "You don't even know me that well..." Trucy crossed her arms, smiling. "Then prove me wrong." Apollo stopped moving, staring at the paper he was holding before mumbling. "I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine..."

"Louder." Apollo set the paper back down on the desk, looking at Trucy. "I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine." Trucy nodded, she slammed the desk again. "Louder!" Apollo smiled, crossing his arms. "I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!" Trucy cheered, smiling and jumping. "There you are Polly!" She stopped, and clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were dimming again, and tears were starting to go down her face. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Justice... I don't..." She started walking towards the door, trying to avoid Apollo's disappointed look. "Excuse me..." She opened the door, and slammed it shut.

Apollo sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head. "For a second, Trucy was there... Just for a second... But..." He then reached for his paper, but stopped when an object next to it caught his eye. He grabbed the object and sighed again. "It's Trucy's cellphone... Ha, even if she has amnesia, she still tends to leave it at the office a lot..." He flicked it open, and was surprised to see the last person she had texted was her dad, Phoenix, right before they left the office two days ago. He bit his lip, hesitating to see what they were texting about. He then shook his head, and clicked the contact, reading the text.

**Daddy:Trucy, you are aware right?**

**Trucy: Aware of what Daddy?**

Apollo had to hold back a sob as he read that, remembering the last time Trucy called Phoenix Daddy.

**Daddy: About Apollo...**

**Trucy: You mean..? About him being my brother?**

"WHAT?!" Apollo dropped the phone to the ground, tears streaming down his face. "Trucy is my... I'm Trucy's... I don't..." He sat there in shock, staring at the door. "And she..." He scrambled to pick up the phone, re reading the text before he went on.

**Daddy: Yes, I mean that. I think we should tell him...**

**Trucy: Oh my gosh, Daddy, are you sure!?**

**Daddy: I'm positive... Do you want him too..?**

**Trucy: I don't want him to know that I already knew, I just... I don't want him to think we were friends because I knew he was my brother.**

**Daddy: I understand, I'll text Apollo to tell him where to talk about this. See you later.**

**Trucy: Bye Daddy!**

Apollo's body shook as he set the phone down, tears streaming down his face as he set his face into his hands. "Trucy... Trucy I'm so sorry... I wish I could just... I just..." A lightbulb went off in his head, he glanced at the phone. "I could..." He grabbed the phone, grabbed his red vest off the chair he was in as he stood up. He attempted to put it on as he zoomed towards the doors and down to the lobby. He bumped into someone as he went through the doors. "Apollo?!" Apollo turned to see Athena, and he smiled. "I-I think I know..." He ran off, going in the direction he saw Trucy run to through the window. "Trucy!"

He ran down the block, screaming her name as the rain started to kick up. He was about to give up when he walked in front of the park entrance, and on the ground was a blue top hat. He picked up the top hat, flattening it so he could place it in his pocket. He walked into the deserted park, looking for her. "Trucy..?" He walked around the park, and finally spotted her on one of the park benches. She was sitting down, leaning over as she placed her face into her hands. Her body was shaking, and tears were falling down her face. He walked quietly over to her, and grabbed her shoulder. "Trucy..." Trucy jumped, making a slight yelp before she turned, her dim eyes focusing on him. "Mr. Justice... What are you doing here?"

Apollo sat down on the bench next to her, clamping his hands together. Now that he was here, he really didn't know what to do. "I, well... That is..." He shook his head, reaching into his pocket to take out Trucy's phone. "I came to return this to you... You may want to check the contacts with your dad..." Trucy took the phone, confused as she flipped it open. "You mean Mr. Wri-..." Her eyes widened as she read over the text Apollo read not to long ago. Apollo watched as she began to breath heavily, her eyes widening in fear. "Wh-what..?" She set down the phone. "I-I was..?" She clamped her hands over her head, leaning forward. Apollo began to grow concerned, reaching towards her. "Trucy... Are you okay?" She didn't respond, she only stared at the ground as she shook. Apollo allowed his hand to recede, and began to cry. "I'm sorry Trucy."

_(This was a bad idea... Instead of helping, I probably confused her more... I can't help either... Who wants help from a stranger?)_

He began to stand up, trying to hide the tears trailing down his face. "I'll leave if you want me-"

Trucy reached out, and grabbed Apollo's hand, startling the young attorney. "Trucy..?" Trucy looked up, tears streaming down her face, the light returned to her eyes. "Polly... Polly I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have forgotten! I... I..." She let go of his arm, crying into her hands. "I'm just so sorry Polly!" Apollo smiled, and laughed. "Sorry?" He grabbed her in a hug, and picked her up, making the magician squeal. "I should be sorry! That man should be sorry! Oh wait..." He laughed as he set Trucy down, smoothing down his hair. "I think Athena already made him sorry..."

Trucy laughed, and nudged Apollo in the ribs. "Well, 'Mr. Justice', don't we have a few people to tell..?" Apollo grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the entrance. "Way ahead of you Trucy... Way ahead of you..."

_**(A:N: Well, there you go! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


End file.
